Danny Desai
Danny Desai is a 16-year-old alleged sociopath who murdered his Aunt Terra at only 11 years old. After he returns home to attend high school, he attempts to reconnect with his two best friends from childhood Jo and Lacey. He faces new accusations when a classmate is murdered in her home after a party. He is determined to do whatever it takes to clear his name. He is portrayed by Avan Jogia. Biography He was best friends with Jo and Lacey since his early childhood. He seems to have had the typical family life with a loving mother and father along with his Aunt Terra who was implied to have been in the picture. However, he soon began acting strange when he was 11 years old, becoming more quiet and mute, as noticed by Jo and Lacey. One day at his house, the two contemplated why there was an abrupt change in his behaviour. Lacey suggested puberty while Jo thought it may have been family problems. While they talked, Danny was watching them from an upstairs window. When Jo and Lacey were taking turns on the swing set outside, he went inside his house and ended up strangling his Aunt Terra to death with a jump rope who was baby-sitting them. He came outside to Lacey and Jo, in a daze, and said that he had no choice and had to. Jo and Lacey soon ended up coming across his Aunt's dead body, severely traumatizing them both. Danny is soon charged and arrested for his Aunt's murder, silently refusing to tell anyone why he did it. He ended up staying five years in a facility before being released at 16. It is said that he became very academically successful while in the center, impressing his high school principal who looked at his records. Five months before his release, his father ended up getting drunk and fell off a yacht to his death. His body is never recovered. Season One Pilot Physical Appearance Long black hair to his shoulders, dark brown eyes and white skin with a tint in it. Personality Relationships Jo Masterson Jo is Danny's best friend from childhood but their friendship was ruined when he had killed his aunt when they were kids. When returning to town after five years, Danny tries to reconnect with Jo but she feels that she can't trust him. Feeling that she is the only one who understands him and knows him better than anybody, he regains her trust when protecting her from a guy that was 'having fun' with her while she was drunk at the party. Appearance Season 1 *Pilot *Grief Is a Five Letter Word *PSA De Resistance *Sleeping with the Frenemy *The Fest And The Furious Trivia *He hasn't told anyone the real reason why he killed his Aunt Terra. When asked about it by Jo, he insists he couldn't tell as he was protecting her by not telling. He also implies that even if he does tell, it will effect the entire town saying no one will get over it. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males